Simulation
by DarkHuntress17
Summary: Science and Technology has dangerously progressed throughout the years; creatures have been created and Sakura is only one victim out of many, at the hands of the Ragna Corporation. The Ragna have no mercy for survivors or for their experiments. Sakura turns out to be both and she is forced to relive the destruction of St. Rosen City. Relationships may bloom and the past revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or its ideas.**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

It was weird; her awakening, cause for a split second, she seemed to forget her name. My name is Sakura Haruno, she thought. Sakura Haruno; Sakura means "cherry blossom, while Haruno means "Springfield". Another thing that made it weird was how she felt. Sakura didn't feel tired.

In fact, she felt wide awake, as if she hadn't been sleeping at all. Covered up by a tiger print blanket, with the sheets feeling cool against her skin. She lets out a gasp as she sits up and a joyous smile appears on her face. _I can breathe, I can breathe! _Her thoughts are joyous.

Sakura's lungs felt clear; inhaling is was longer hard work. Wait until she informs her parents; they will be so happy. Throughout her life, her Asthma had been a problem. "_She'll grow out of it." _ The doctors had said. She's seventeen now and still suffers from it.

As each day passed, Sakura struggled more and more. Playing sports became impossible; too much movement whatsoever triggered wheezing. She was dependent on inhalers. Today was different though, today she is cured. It's almost too good to be true.

Time to be daring. Sakura practically hopped out of bed. Her feet landing on the cool wooden floor with force. She inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. The fast movement she just performed usually would have shortened her breath, but she was breathing like a regular healthy person.

Just to be sure, Sakura spun around like a ballerina. She was anything but a ballerina, but she did it gracefully and daintily like a professional; how odd. Maybe it was because of how happy she was feeling; it triggered confidence and triumph. I can join the track team, Sakura thought giddily. Or maybe even volleyball!

Sakura was seeing everything differently now; in a more positive manner. Her room-the room she always disliked-looked beautiful, with its light gray walls, beige carpet placed in the middle of her room and purple curtains. Her bed no longer appeared gaudy but unique with the tiger print blanket, green sheets and pink pillows. Still smiling like an idiot, she faces her vanity. "I'm gorgeous." She said dreamily admiring her reflection.

Her long, blossom pink hair was glossy and flowing. Her spring green eyes twinkled happily. The fairness of her skin was flushed prettily and her wide forehead was charming. Her expression soft and friendly, thus no longer hard and serious. She still has a flat chest, but she noticed curves that she never even knew she had and admired her slender build.

So this is what vanity feels like. Sakura used to look down upon vain girls, but feeling it now, she understood. Is it so wrong to find yourself beautiful? Sakura giggled and took off running out of her room, nearly slipping in the hallway, and fighting the urge to jump down the staircase; no need to go overboard. All the while, her lungs welcomed oxygen healthily; no wheezing and no need to cough.

It was absolutely exhilarating. "Mom, Dad, my asthma is gone!" she was yelling excitedly. "It's gone, it really is gone!" Sakura stopped at the bottom of the steps, now in the living room. Her smile faded, noticing how silent everything was. The television was not on; there was no dad on the maroon couch to greet her.

She heard nothing in the kitchen and the cat shaped clock above the book shelf had stopped at eleven o' clock A.M exactly. Strange, she thought, her happiness wavering. "Mom? Dad?" She called tentatively and headed towards the couch, placing a hand on the back of it. The remote lay unmoved on the coffee table. Kizashi Haruno had this bad habit of leaving his coffee mug on the table, sometimes still filled with coffee, but surprisingly, there was nothing there, other than the remote.

Sakura heads into the kitchen, feet slapping on cold wooden floors. Mebuki Haruno enjoyed cooking as much as she enjoyed antiquing. Much like the remote, nothing had been touched. No dirty dishes or new recipe ideas insight. No mother flittering about, like some kitchen pixie.

Could they be sleeping in? Sakura slept in every Saturday morning, but her parents are morning people and get up at five thirty A.M. every day. How they do it is beyond her, but it was possible. She doubted it though, but she didn't want to accept this uneasy feeling that something was wrong neither. She'll check just to make sure.

Sakura went back upstairs, no longer feeling exuberant; it was replaced with an unwanted uneasiness. The sound of her padding feet was the only noise throughout the two-story home and it wasn't comforting. At top of the staircase, there is the door leading to the bathroom. Turning a corner, into the hallway, you pass Sakura's room, then at the end, her parent's room. Sakura hesitated when touching the door knob.

Her parents weren't serious people all the time, but they were serious when they told her at age twelve she was not allowed in their room. Maybe there was something in there they didn't want her to see; it was rather an unpleasant thought. _Don't be a wuss_, Sakura told herself. With a nervous hand, Sakura grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it, still nervous. _You're still being a wuss, _her inner self taunted.

Sakura took a deep breath, and pushed the door open quickly. Too quickly, the back of the door hit the wall hard. She flinched hearing the impact, even muttering a curse. Much to both her dismay and relief, her parents were nowhere in sight. The bed didn't have so much as a wrinkle on it.

She decided to make sure she didn't damage the wall first, so she pulled the door back to check it. A large cracked hole had been created by the impact of the knob. "Wait to go Sakura," she scolds herself, then muttered: "Mom is going to rip me a new one." Rubbing her temples, she kept the door in place and sighing all the while. Gazing around the empty room, she could only sigh some more. Where are her parents?

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, beginning to lose herself in thought, when a beeping noise completely startled her. On the end of the bed, sat a-what looked like-an iphone; how cool. The screen kept flashing blue each time there was a beep. Maybe it's a present from her parents. She was grinning ear to ear, as she grasped the device.

The screen was still flashing, and it read anonymous caller. She answered it, believing the "anonymous caller" to be her mother or father, but instead all she heard was an unfamiliar voice. "Took you long enough to answer, kiddo," A man's voice; it was smooth, calm and deep. "I've been calling for the past twenty minutes." Diffidently not her dad's voice. It sounded younger than her father's baritone.

"Uh…who is this?" Sakura asked with a frown. "No time, you're in danger kiddo, and need to get moving." He sounded urgent, but Sakura was not buying it. "What are you talking about?" She was getting a little irritated now, mainly because the current uneasiness was growing. "There is no danger, I'm perfectly fine!" "Later you won't be fine. " he said. "Nice," a cough. "Outfit by the way."

Sakura blushed a bright red, realizing she was still in only her pajamas; a gray tank top, and baby pink underwear. Wait a second, why was she blushing? It's not like he could see her through the phone. What a weirdo! Also, why was she still talking to a stranger?

"Ok, I'm going to hang up now." Sakura said, faking sweetness. "No, w-wait-" And with the simple touch of the screen, he was cut off completely. "Weirdo." She muttered and gripped the phone tighter. She needed to find her parents. She headed back to her room, to look for something to wear.

Sakura dressed herself in a red short sleeved shirt and some dark blue jeans. She then slipped on her raggedy tennis shoes. She eyed the inhaler resting on her vanity; something akin to disdain in her eyes. _Take it or don't take it_, which was indeed the question. She's proud to decide not to take it.

Sakura leaves her room once again, plan already made; check every antique shop in the city. Her parents are, in fact, major antique lovers and are famous for it. Every Sunday they do it, but once in awhile they'll do it on a Saturday. No doubt they're checking out the many antique shops of St. Rosen City; the same antique shops they've been going to, since she was seven. Maybe she'll get lucky, and find them at the first one she plans on going to; less searching, the better.

Sakura wants to go out for pizza, in celebration of her good health. She opens the front door and…horror washes over her; the neighborhood was in catastrophe. The houses across the street were on fire; the flames just eating at the nice Victorian style homes. She heard screaming, coming from either inside or outside, she wasn't sure. She just couldn't take her eyes off of what truly caught her attention.

On the sidewalk, something was hovering over a sprawled-bloodied figure. She assumes "something" because it just didn't seem right to think "someone". The something was having these twitchy and jerky movements, especially around the shoulders, as if it literally couldn't keep still, like its body was supposed to move like that. Sakura's assumption was proven correct when it turned in her direction. Its eyes glow a neon green color and its lips were this grotesquely gray color.

The skin was like the color of bone and clicked its blood coated teeth at her, which absolutely disturbed her. It wailed at her, triggering a startled scream from her throat and Sakura slams the door shut, putting her back against it; her mind completely shocked. _It had…been eating a person,_ she thought in disbelief. Her new phone ring in her pocket. Absentmindedly, she took out it slowly and answered.

"See, didn't I tell you were in danger?" The man from before said. Sakura snapped only half way out of her not-so-pleasant reverie. "Who are you?" Was all she could really ask at the moment, as she ran her fingers through her hair tiredly. "Me? I'm going to be your lifeline from now," he answered coolly. "Your lifeline, Miss Sakura, is named Kakashi Hatake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or its ideas.**

**Chapter 2: The St. Rosen Incident Part One**

"Kakashi…Hatake?" Sakura repeated his name, a bit dubiously. His first name meant "scarecrow", while his last meant "farmland" or "field". She couldn't help but picture a scarecrow like figure speaking to her over the phone; it was an amusing image, amusing enough to make her giggle like some mad woman. "Now is not the time to be falling into hysteria, Sakura." He chided, and it made her snap. "I have full right to be hysterical, since I just saw a person eating another person, and my whole neighborhood is on fire!" She yelled.

"And, that's the least of your worries, considering the whole St. Rosen City is in catastrophe," his grim words made her swallow roughly. "By the way, that "person" was not a person at all, but a Defect." "A…Defect?" Again, Sakura is dubious. "The word defect means a flaw in something or could be another word for inadequate," Kakashi explains. "But, what you just saw, is a genetically engineered creature that is unable to function correctly, due to it being a mix of both animal and human; to put it simply, it's a monster that craves flesh of any kind." Throughout the whole explanation Sakura had been shaking her head, incredulously. "You're…you're crazy!" She stammered half tempted to throw the phone across the living room.

To ignore it, Sakura starts pacing the room, running her fingers through her hair nervously; sweat was beginning to form on her wide forehead. "So, that thing was…some sort of Zombie?" She can't help but ask. Kakashi chuckled. "No, Zombies are decaying corpses that no longer have brain activity and beating hearts," he said. "The Defects are very much alive, just very carnivores and do lack some intelligence, but not incapable of gaining it." She shuddered, thinking back to that heinous image of the Defect's eating; it had been eating a fellow neighbor.

Sakura shrieked, when a strong force hit the front door from the outside, followed up by wet snarls and growls. "Sakura, get upstairs now!" Kakashi's booming voice alone made her want to run away. Keeping a tight grip on the phone, she races up the stairs and instinctively heads into her parent's bedroom. It brought back some memories as a child; whenever she had a nightmare, she would run into there and not leave for the rest of the night. She's also locks it on instinct.

Sakura placed her back against it, breathing heavily. She puts the phone back to her ear. "Nice show of your speed, kiddo," he praised. "Oh, and feel free to put me on speaker phone." She puts him on speaker phone. "That's better, now listen up, Defects are super strong and agile, "he went on. "It won't take long for it to bust down that door and this one, so you need to hurry up and prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Sakura asked frantically. "Look into that dresser over there, inside the top drawer there will be a fully loaded gun." Sakura frowns, not recalling anything about her parents even owning a gun, but looks anyway, not before placing the phone on the bed first. Sure enough, there was a gun there, with two extra clips. All she could do was stare at it wide eyed. The sound of a crash made her jump; it was the sound of the Defect breaking through.

"This isn't the time to be gawking," Kakashi scolded. "Now, get that gun ready." Sakura gulped and held the gun with shaking hands; it felt alien and heavy. The exterior itself was cold. "I-I never even used a gun before." She whined and then winced, hearing the Defect running up the staircase. "Well, you're going to have to learn, in order to survive this," he said sternly. "Besides, you have used a gun before, you just don't remember yet."

There was emphasis on the words "have" and "before". Sakura became confused. _I have!? Before!?_ "I have not used a gun before, whatever you're talking about!"

"Get ready!"

His shout was a trigger. Everything thing seemed to be in slow motion, as the door was burst open by the Defect. Spittle flew from the creature's yellow toothed mouth, as it snarled at her like a wolf. Sakura's vision suddenly turned sharp and she zeroed in on its eyes; that glowing neon green. She could see the speckles of amber in them, highlighted by the green's neon hue.

Noticing this, Sakura realized that she's encountered this creature before, or at least a creature just like it; she's certain of it and like Kakashi had said, she had used a gun before. Her spring green gaze hardened in a knowing way and she raised the gun up, holding and aiming like a professional. The Defect charged at her with a hiss and Sakura fired three times; first bullet hits the shoulder, second hits the chest, and the final bullet pierces through its head, causing it to fall back and blood to splatter on the floor and walls. Random flashbacks came to mind; an explosion, screaming, gun fire, friend calling for help. It was causing a sharp headache, almost as if her own mind prevented remembrance.

Sakura grunted and collapsed on to the floor. She then gasped, clutching and shaking her head. The hardness in her gaze, transformed back to its original innocently frightened twinkle. Looking at the now dead Defect, seeing it twitch, she wanted to so badly to curl up in a ball. "Nice shots, kiddo, but try to shoot a little less next time," Kakashi praised. "One shot to the head will do." She couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura screamed, "What the fuck is going on!?" "Take it easy now, before I begin questioning your mental stability," Kakashi said gently; his voice quieting just a bit. "Insanity is a common side effect."

"A side effect of what!?"

"Of experimentation," Kakashi explained. "I did say Defects are genetically engineered, and it's by simple experimentation." He paused, waiting for her to question, but Sakura remained silent. "I guess I shouldn't say simple," he amended. "You, Sakura, are also an experiment." Sakura scoffed at that. "Oh really, and how is that?" She snipped. "Cause, I'm pretty sure I don't eat human flesh!"

"No, but you do have heightened senses, super speed, strength, perfect balance, and incredible battle reflexes," his words are baffling. "You've had them for awhile actually, and all through experimentation."

"Then, how come I'm just learning about this now?" Sakura questioned. Her asthma prevented any athleticism; her strong points were always science, history, art and mathematics. Pretty much anything that didn't include too much exhausting movement. She took joy in games that focused on logic, not muscle or speed. If she wore glasses, Sakura could be considered that stereo-typical brainiac excuse of a girl.

Sakura remained skinny through dieting, not exercising. If she hadn't had so much care for her appearance, she'd be huge right now, and if weren't for her asthma, she'd be a skinny bottomless pit; she'd be able to inhale food, and just work it all off. "Oh, you knew you had theses abilities, thanks to a certain incident." The tone of Kakashi's voice turned grim. "What incident?" Sakura picked up the phone and sat on the bed, frowning. Did he mean the incident that happened five minutes ago?

"The St. Rosen incident, as in St. Rosen has been destroyed, Sakura, and you are a survivor." Kakashi replied, very grimly. Sakura's jaw dropped and begins to shake her head in denial; also completely speechless. "You can't deny it," Kakashi told her sternly. "It happened, you survived it and you're going to have to relive it." Again, Sakura was going to deny it all, but a sharp pain begins in at the back of her skull, and slowly traveled to the front. She groaned and clutched her head, plopping on the bed.

And, the past engulfed her.

_It was absolutely exhilarating. "Mom, Dad, my asthma is gone!" she was yelling excitedly. "It's gone, it really is gone!" Sakura stopped at the bottom of the steps, now in the living room her Father-Kizashi Haruno-like most mornings was sitting on the couch, drinking his freshly brewed coffee. He has dull pink hair styled into a cherry blossom and little sea foam blue eyes. He's also dark skinned and has sideburns that flow into an angular mustache; he's weird looking but jovial and kind. _

_Kizashi looks back at her__ with a smile. "What's gone?" He asks. Sakura runs over, and swings her legs over the top of the couch and plopped right next to her Father, startling him. "My asthma is gone!" She repeated and purposely inhales and exhales; god, oxygen has never felt so good. "That's…that's fantastic!" Kizashi shouts with joy, capturing is daughter in a bear hug. _

_Sakura could sense a tension radiating off of him, but thought nothing of it. "What's going on?"Her Mother-Mebuki Haruno-asks, while coming from the kitchen, with a bowl full of pancake batter that she stirred with a wooden spoon. Fair skinned like her daughter, she has dark blonde hair and the same spring green eyes. Her hair is shoulder length, with only a single bang falling down her face. Sakura dashes over to her mother and hugs her, nearly knocking the bowl out of Mebuki's hands._

"_My Asthma is gone," Sakura explained. "I can breathe, no wheezing, not even a cough, my lungs are cured!"Mebuki glances at Kizashi, who gives her a warning look. Sakura had been completely oblivious to the exchange. She was just too happy to see anything negative. "Why, that's wonderful," Mebuki smiled brightly, returning to the kitchen. "You'll be able to join the cheerleading squad now or the gymnastic team."_

"_Yes!" Sakura squealed like some elementary school student. The idea of having to do such acrobatic movements-both teams are chock full of them-made her giddy. First thing on Monday, at school, she was going to demand to be in both. The friends she'd would make, the parties, the games, and the boys she will kiss; the fantasy of doing it all made her high. She sat back down next to her Dad, who turned on the news; St. Rosen City news. _

"_Are we still going to meet up with Ino and her parents today?" Sakura asked happily. She couldn't wait to inform her best friend of the good news; Ino was the on the dance team and cheerleading squad. "Diffidently," Kizashi answered. "It's been awhile since I've spoken with Inoichi." Ino's father was Inoichi Yamanaka. He was a good family man type. _

"_Where are we meeting them at?"_

"_At the Bright Side Café." _

_Sakura scrunched up her nose in dislike. The Bright Side Café was the most popular Café in St. Rosen, and since its Saturday, no doubt it is going to be packed. Kids from school will be there, and considering how popular Ino is, Sakura may not have a chance to speak with her, not without interruption anyways; she despises interruption, which-sadly-happens often by Ino's entourage. "Oh no" Her Father's saddened tone snapped her out of her thoughts; his gaze on the television screen, that flashed breaking news. She became saddened as well. _

"_A young woman was found dead in Eros Park," the news lady informed. "This is has been the fifth death in a matter of one week, police have still not found who or what's been doing this, but they expect it to be a rapid animal, or possibly a cannibal." A disgusted look appeared on Sakura's face at the thought of a cannibal being the culprit. "Who in the right mind would actually eat another person?" Sakura voiced aloud. 'Who knows, "Kizashi said uneasily. "There are a lot of strange people in the world." __**You mean a lot of lunatics**__, Sakura thought, but didn't say; her Father may scold her. _

_Sakura brightened when she got a sniff of the air; the sweet smell of fresh pancakes. Her stomach growled like a tiger, and she licked her lips. She knows she should stay true to her dieting ways, but her mother's pancakes are the best, if not fattening. "Get a whiff of that," Kizashi's stomach growled like Sakura's did. "Time for breakfast." They smile at one another before heading into the kitchen._

* * *

_Immediately after the Haruno family finishes breakfast, they head off to the Bright Side Café. Sakura was sitting in the back seat, almost unable to keep still, filled with giddiness and now, filled with pancakes. She had on her favorite wardrobe combination; a red short sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. St. Rosen as usual was busy; people bustled out and about on the streets and came from the tall buildings and many cars of different types and colors drove here and there. She even saw several Sedans just like there's; silver in color. _

"_It seems that we have had an increase in population." Kizashi noted as he turned a corner. "It doesn't look any different than usual." Sakura said and winced when they narrowly missed a speeding black sports car. "Do people not know how to drive nowadays!?" Mebuki asked in a snarl, reaching her hand to the driver side to honk the horn, along with several other cars who had a run in with the black sports car. Kizashi chuckled, amused by his wife's action, not at all bothered by the almost wreck, and he continued on. Just as Sakura predicted, the Bright Side Café was packed. _

_It even took awhile to find a parking space. They were forced to park on the far side of the parking lot, so that was about a five minute walk up to the entrance. "I wished we picked somewhere else to meet with them at." Sakura whined, as she recognized a few cars from school. "The Bright Side Café is a perfect meeting place." Kizashi countered brightly. "I can think of better places." She said. _

_Stepping inside the café, sweet smells and warmish air washed over Sakura, giving her some comfort. It was large on the inside; the floor was velvety red and the walls are made out of wood, giving it this camp and hotel like atmosphere. There are lavender couches, paintings-all nature related,-and mini chandeliers hanging above, which glistened thanks to the large bay windows, that allowed sun to stream in, illuminating the place. It was a beautiful café that's been here since the founding, which is probably why it's so popular; it has history._

"_Kizashi!" A male voice called. Sakura and her parents see Inoichi Yamanaka, his wife and daughter sitting at one of the large round tables. "Inoichi, it's been too long, since we've met like this." Kizashi laughs as the two men grasp each other's forearms. Inoichi chuckled. "It's been only a week." Like the gentleman he was, Inoichi shakes Mebuki's hand and pats Sakura's head. _

_Inoichi has long dirty blond hair up in a ponytail, with turquoise colored eyes and a well defined jaw line. "Husbands can be strange, can't they?" Arisu Yamanaka asks playfully; Inoichi's wife. She's a classy lady, with coco brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun, with strands hanging over each ear from behind. "You can say that again." Mebuki laughed and sat across from her._

_Sakura was about to take a seat next to her Mother, but Ino grabbed her arm inclining her head over to a couple of nearby couches. She nodded and followed Ino over to them, away from the adults. Ino walked with fine grace. She has hip length platinum blond hair up in a high ponytail, with bangs obscuring the right side of her face and her sky blue eyes twinkled, while her fair skin slightly flushed in a beautiful way. _

_The two girls sat across from one another, smiling. Ino begin giggling and her cheeks flushed a bright pretty pink. "Guess who asked me to prom?" She asked Sakura playfully and giddily; her excitement barely beneath the surface. "Who?" Sakura asked with wide eyes; she never seen Ino so excited about being asked out before. "Liam!" Ino squealed, hopping up and down, drawing all kinds of attention. _

"_Really?" Sakura wasn't all that really shocked. "Wasn't he going out with Amy though?" Ino nodded. "Yeah, but they broke up," Ino replied triumphantly. "He told me it was because she was becoming clingy and paranoid." She glanced downward almost slyly. Seeing this sly glance, Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Ino played a part in Amy and Liam's breakup. _

_Sakura shook the thought out of her head almost immediately; there was no way her childhood friend was that type of person, then again, Ino hasn't been exactly hanging out with an ideal crowd. Now that Ino's good news was said and done, it was time for Sakura's. Opening her mouth to speak, she was sadly interrupted before she could so much as utter a word. "A fine day it is, isn't Ino?" Josephine, a fellow schoolmate saunters right on over in her red stilettos, with an entourage. Sakura forced herself not to cringe outwardly, but instead inwardly; gosh, how she disliked Josephine. _

_Josephine was part of the "ideal crowd", Ino's been hanging around with; in fact Josephine was the leader and Queen of Mean at their school. The girl was tall and willowy with glossy blond ringlets, blue eyes, and pink glossed pouty lips, always manicured nails and tanned skin. "It is a fine day." Ino replied, in a mocking manner, but Josephine didn't seem to care or notice. In fact, the girl just laughed and sat next to Ino as if they've been best friends forever. Her entourage huddled around; one of them eyed Sakura as if expecting her to move, but Sakura wasn't planning on it. _

_This is why Sakura disliked theses girls greatly; they are mean and territorial, like cave woman or amazons. They enforced this tension, gave off these vibes that clearly said __**go away and never come back**__ and it was pitiful. Well, Sakura wasn't going anywhere and looked at them with disdain. "So, I heard you're going out with Liam now." Josephine said. Ino grinned. _

"_Indeed I am." She said proudly. Sakura failed at trying not to roll her eyes, in which Ino glared pointedly. "That's awesome, since Liam is like, the most popular guy in school!" Entourage girl number one said. "Yeah, I bet Amy is bawling her eyes out like a baby!" This came from entourage girl number two. Sakura snorted in disgust; typical that they would talk about another member of their crowd. _

_The snort went unheard by the girls. Josephine eyed Sakura, before ignoring the pinkette completely. Sakura bets that Josephine doesn't even know who she is. "So, how did you do it?" Josephine asked. Ino looked at her dubiously. "Do what?"_

_Josephine rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder like a professional. "How did you break them up, duh." She said. Sakura gave Ino a look, and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Yeah, how did you do it?" Sakura asked slowly, not actually wanting to know, but just to let Ino know she disapproved. Ino avoided eye contact, as Josephine faced Sakura head on. _

"_And, who are you?" Josephine asked haughtily. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "The girl you just interrupted a minute ago." She said, using her own haughty tone. No way did Josephine intimidate her; not anymore. "Oh, right, what were you going to tell me?" Ino asked an attempt at a subject change. _

_Sakura was glad for it and smiled. "My asthma is gone." She declared happily. Ino's eyes widened. _

"_Really?"_

"_Really." _

"_That's great!" Ino said. "That means you can become a cheerleader, like me." Sakura nodded eagerly, happy that Ino was happy for her; all that negativity dissipated. "Her, a cheerleader, as if," Josephine scoffed. "She's too scrawny." Sakura glared, the negativity returning instantly. The other two girls snickered. _

"_Maybe it's better if you stick to the books, forehead girl." Entourage girl number one stated. "Oh, right, Sakura Haruno, the Goody Brainiac." Entourage girl number two laughed. The two girls snickered some more, which Sakura saw more moronic than anything. Suddenly, the cheerleading squad was no longer appealing to her; Josephine and them are on the team. "Actually, I was thinking about the track team or volleyball, maybe gymnastics." She said to Ino only. _

"_Maybe I can join with." Ino said, beaming; she would make a great track star. Sakura heard the bell ring, signaling yet another customer walking in the café, followed by a loud stomp of a boot. The sound silenced the room, and Sakura looked towards the door with everyone else. The person who just came in was completely hidden by a long, black cloak, that's meant for rainy days, not sunny. "What a freak." Sakura heard one of the entourage girls mutter._

_It was funny how everyone had become so silent. Sakura wondered if they felt the same thing she did; she felt as if something bad was going to happen. The cloaked person took a few steps forward and with a tad movement of the head, the hood of the cloak fell off, revealing the person underneath. A fair skinned woman of average height, with chin length bobbed hair- framing her face- that was a soft brown and had brown eyes that are so dark, from afar they look black. Tattooed on each cheek is a rectangular purple marking. _

_The woman's face was pretty, and would have been naturally friendly, if she didn't have such a cold and severe look on her face. Sakura glanced over at where Ino's and her parents are sitting; they too looked weary and a little bit frightened. Kizashi made eye contact with Sakura for only a split second. The woman moved swiftly, pulling out two-Sakura's eyes widened in horror-grenades. With nonchalance, the woman tossed them on both sides of the restaurant. _

_Nobody had a chance to scream; not even a gasp was made before the Bright Side Café exploded. There had only been two survivors. _

_I had been one of the survivors_, Sakura realized, as the pain in her skull faded. _No, _she shook her head. "I'm one of the survivors of the St. Rosen incident." She said, her eyes slowly widening. "Indeed, you are kiddo." Kakashi said. She grasped the phone tightly in her hand, feeling outraged.

"If St. Rosen had been destroyed, than how come I'm here now!?" Sakura asked. She still wanted to deny it, even though she just remembered the beginning of it all. "St. Rosen was destroyed alright, turned to rubble, "Kakashi said calmly. "What you're going through right now is a simulation."


End file.
